


A Gift From Her

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Humor, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien gets akumatized after finding something that reminds him of his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A gift from her](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224875) by Redberryart. 



“Aaaaadrien, cheese!” The black cat Kwami complained to his sleeping chosen.

 

“Can’t hear you Plagg, sleeping.” Adrien mumbled smirking as he tried to ignore his kwami’s whining.

 

“Fine, I’ll go find some myself!” Plagg flew away leaving Adrien alone to ‘sleep’.

  
_'Let’s see. Where would he stash it?’_ He thought to himself flying around the room.

  
The closet? Nope, nothing but clothes in there.

  
His book bag? No, he ate all the cheese in there already.

  
He decided to check the book shelves on the second floor.

  
Books. Books. Books.

  
The kwami sighed grabbing his stomach. Maybe he could bother his chosen again and see if he would go to the kitchen for him. But something caught Plagg’s eye.

  
_A yellow circle?_

_  
Cheese?!_

  
A very excited plagg flew over to it. His excitement dies when he saw it wasn’t cheese but a yellow button pin with a mocking smiling face on it. Begrudgingly he picked the button flew over to Adrien and threw it at him.

  
“Ow! Plagg!” Adrien yelled getting up to glare at him. “I’m trying to sleep!"

  
"And I’m hungry!"

  
Adrien reached over and grabbed the button that had been thrown at him and was about to chuck it back at Plagg but stopped and stared at the small button in his hand. He hadn’t seen this in ages. He thought he lost it. He was devastated when he did lose it. But here it was in his hand again. A bittersweet smile spread a crossed his mouth.

  
"Adrien?"

  
He then snapped out of his daze and looked at Plagg. “The cheese is in the desk drawer."

  
The excited kwami flew to his desk as he looked back down at the button. He remembered when he first got it. His mother gave it to him, when he was 5.

 

* * *

 

  
_"Hey Adrien, my precious baby boy, I have a gift for you!"_

_  
"What is it momma?"_

_The 5 year old Adrien ran up to her as she kneeled down to meet his eye._

_  
"It’s this button." She said showing him a the smiling pin, shiny and new. She handed it to him and he held it tight in his hands, smiling wide because he got a gift._

_  
"Why for momma?" He asked curiously._

_  
"Because you make me laugh, funny guy." She giggled messing up his hair making him giggle too shooing his mother’s hand away, accidentally dropping the pin._

_  
"Oh no!" He exclaimed._

_  
She smiled picking it up for him, "Hey funny guy, it seems you’ve dropped something. Don’t lose it okay? It’s a gift from me"_

_  
"Thanks mom." She pinned the button on him and he wrapped his arms around his mother. Smiling wide. "Hey momma?"_

_  
"Yes Adrien?"_

_  
"Am I as cute as a **button**?"_

_  
She laughed at his pun. It was warm, loving. Just like her. "Yes, you are." She kissed her son’s forehead._

 

* * *

 

  
He stared down at the button, it was faded and covered in dust. He rubbed his thumb over the top, wiping away the dust. Smiling softly as he pinned the button to his white shirt.

  
"Adrien?” Natalie said knocking on his door before opening it.

  
"Yes Natalie?“

  
"You’re father wishes to see you.”

  
“Okay Natalie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please support the author/artist of the comic that this is based on http://redberryart.tumblr.com/


End file.
